CH 1: The Challenge
The Challenge I don't own Fairly Odd Parents Or any characters from the show. I write this story for pure fun. I am in no way receiving ANY Money for it.NOT NOW,NOT EVER! Timmy’s POV Timmy POv: I stare out at the night. Bright stars twinkles against it's onky blue. I was alone at the moment. Cosmo was putting Poof to bed. Wanda was making me hot cocoa.A poof and the smell of hot cocoa tells me she finished. “Drink up sport.” Wanda says handing me a mug. “Thanks.” I reply taking it. Wanda joins me at the window. “Nervous about tomorrow?” Wanda asks “A little.” I reply “What is going to happen exactly.” Every hundred years two god kids is chosen to enter antifairyworld.”Wanda explains. “They stay with a chosen antifairy for a Two weeks to prove to the antifairies human kids hates them. And they need to stay away from them.” “And my name was picked.” I sigh. “Jorgan couldn’t be happier.”Wanda says.”He knows how much you hate them. And the chosen AntiFairy is AntiCosmo. The AntiFairy you hate the most.” “I shift nervously in place. “Don’t worry sport.” Wanda says. He’s not allowed to hurt you. Well He can’t do more then spank you.” “Swell, I feel SO much better.”I huff “Sorry sweety those are the rules.”Wanda says Cosmo poofs into the room.Wanda hands him a mug of cocoa. “I’m going to miss you.”Cosmo remarks. “I’m going to miss you guys too.” I reply hugging him. “Say what do the antifairies gain out of this?” I ask “Well at the end of the challenge you can decide to stay.” Wanda says. “If you do then the Antifairies will have the right to claim human children.Just like us fairies.” “I see.” I remark.” Who’s the other chosen kid? DO you know.” “No.”Wanda says.”Do you Cosmo?” “Nope, but we’ll get to see tomorrow. And who that kid gets will be stuck with.” I look out at the night sky.I wonder what awaited me in AntiFairy world. Was it going to be as horrible as Ive been lead to believe? Or was actually going to me. . Dare I even think it. . Fun? I take anther Sip of cocoa. I wonder if AntiWanda could make it this good. “You should get to sleep.”Wanda says “You got a big day tomorrow.” I look over at my bags. My parents thought I was going to a free camp for two weeks. “I wonder what lie Jorgan thought up to tell my parents if I decide to stay.” I muse. “Why would you stay?” Wanda asks nervously. “I’m not saying I would.” I reply.”I’m just think about what excuse Jorgan could give for me disappearing.” “ Doubt he thought of one.” Cosmo chuckles. “ I can just see it. Jorgan of all people lost for words. Then he blurts out “A bear ate him.” Then Jorgan turns tail and flees for the hills.” We all laugh at the thought.I finish my cocoa and get poofed to my bed. Cosmo and Wanda tuck me in and kiss me goodnight. I lay awake in the now dark room. I should be scared. Terrified even. But I wasn’t. I wanted to see their world. I wanted to get to know them. I wanted to chat it up with the boss AntiFairy. I was excited about tomorrow. I was nervous too. But that didn’t stop me from looking forward to it. End Timmy’s POV Remy’s POV “Can’t I buy my way out of this?’ I huff “I am sorry Remy.” Juandissimo says.”You must go. The fate of hundreds, no thousands, no Millions of kids depend upon you.” “Like I give a rats ass.” I snap.” The only kid I’m concerned with is the scared blond boy in this room. “Don’t worry.” Juandissimo says. “They can’t hurt you.If they do they’ll lose this opportunity forever.” “They can spank me.” I huff.” I’m not trying to know what that’s like.” “True, but you don’t really have a choice in that matter.”Juandissimo says with a shrug. I wanted to hit him. “Who will I be staying with?” I ask “A Doctor AntiRip Studwell.”Juandissimo informs me. I roll my eyes. I just know he’s ether some weird quack or some tight ass jerk. “Is he married?” I asks “Now he’s single and lives with the AntiBinky.”Juandissimo says “Great I get to live with a bald broody creep.”I huff. “Well he be with the doctor picking me up?” “Yes, he will be.”Juandissimo confirms. I walk over to my bed. My bags were all packed. I was all set to be shipped first class straight to hell. “What was my parent’s told?” I ask. “That your were chosen to attend a camp for gifted young people.” Juandissimo says “Well I got a date, so I’ll see you in the morning.” “Alright have fun.”I reply dryly. With a poof he’s gone. Tsk selfish ass. He can’t even miss one date to comfort his godchild.Can’t he see how scared I am? Doesn’t he care?I didn’t want to go. Doesn’t my opinion matter?Tears fall from me as I begin to shake. It was going to be horrible. My poor ass will be covered in bruises within a week.I lay down and tremble under the covers. I admit I was curious about them. But I was more terrified then anything else. This who thing may be a ploy. TO have some human toys to torture for two weeks. I mean after all. They’re got to be a reason no child chose to stay. . Right? End Remy’s POV AntiCosmo’s POV AntiRip, AntiWanda, AntiBinky and I danced around the living room. “We got picked.”We cheered.”We got picked.” “How did ya manage it Cozzie?” AntiWanda asks “I made a bet with the AntiFairy high Council.” I reply “What kinda bet?” Father asks as he rocks a sleeping Foop in his arms. “If I can’t get My charge to stay I hand the reigns back over to AntiJorgan. “ I reply.” But should I succeed They hand over total control of AntiFairy world to me.” “Is that wise?” AntiRip asks. “How hard can it be?” I reply “Harder then you think.” Edward replies.” You got Timmy Turner.” “What?’ I gasp. Dad takes the file from him. “Yup, AntiRip got some rich kid named Remington.”Father adds “But I’m not Rich.’AntiRip says.” I can’t give him the life he’s accustomed to.” “That’s cheatin.” AntiWanda huffs.“Timmeh gots a axe ta grind wit us.” “I’m doomed.” I gasp.”There is no way I can get him to go along with what I have in mind. That boy have not a submissive bone in his tiny body.” “What the hell?!”Papa shouts. “You haven’t gotten the little punks and you throwing in the towel already?” “But how can we not?” AntiBinky asks.” What chance do we have?” “AR, AB Remy may be rich, but don’t forget he had a fairy.” Father points out.”Which means he has a void in his life thats needs filling. One that can’t be filled with anything money can buy.” “Not to mention you know of Timmy.” Father adds.” But to be honest you guys don’t know him any better then he knows you.” He had valid point. Perhaps all Was not lost. “I do know of all the children I could have gotten.’ I remark. “I know Timothy doesn’t fears me the least.” “But what your planning.” AntiRip says. “ Can we bend him. Ether of them to it? “This is the path we set not only for them, but our future charges.” I reply. “ If we can’t then all is lost anyway. But if we can.Especially someone like Timothy. Then There will be no child we can’t bend to our way of life.” I take a seat next to Father. I’ve done one turn around the room to many. “It’s time for you medicine.” AntiRip reminds me. “ Alight.” I reply. “Be a lark and fetch it for me.” AntiRip Antipoofs from the room. AntiWanda sits at my feet.Gently she rests her head on my lap. “How ya feelin babeh?”AntiWanda asks “I think I danced a little to hard.’ I reply petting her softly. I let out a annoyed moan when the phone rings. “Hello?”I answer “This is Jorgan Von’Strangle.”Jorgan says.” I want a word with you AntiCosmo.” “What do you want?” I ask “I want to make a bet with you.”Jorgan replies. “A bet?” I ask.”What kind of a bet?” “I’ll give you one special child.” Jorgan says. “ If you can’t win that child’s trust, then you’ll Agree to allow your people to be sent into the void.” “That would mean death.” I growl.”Why would I make such a bet?” “Because if you do when the child trust.” Jorgan adds. Then I’ll Unseal your world permanently.” I Have to think it over.” I reply.”Call back in 25 minutes.” “Fine.”Jorgan agrees and hangs up. “What was that about??” AntiRip asks handing me my medication. “Jorgan want to give me a extra child.” I reply “A special child.For a bet.” “What are the stakes?” Father asks. “If I lose it’d mean our deaths, via the void.” I reply.” But to win would mean our permanent freedom.” The room fall silent. “I wonder what’s so special about this human child?” Edward wonders out loud.”It must be a toughie if he’s willing to wager your freedom.” I drink some water to smooth the pill along. “Is the rewards worth the risk?” I ask. “ Gambling with my leader ship is one thing. ”But the lives of every AntiWoman and man is another.” “DO it babeh.” AntiWanda says.”I know ya can win over any child.” “Do it bro.” AntiBinky says. “When we when you’ll get to rule a free world.” “We could harvest children at our leisure.” AntiRip says.”No cloak and dagger needed.” “I know you’ll pull it off kid.” Father says. “You are my son after all.” “And dad s seduce any brat.” Edward adds” No matter how ornery.HE got us didn’t he?” “GO all the way sweetness.” Papa says. “ The bigger the gamble the bigger the pay off.” They were right. I could do this I know I can. I pick up the phone on the first ring. “What’s you answer??” Jorgan ask “You have yourself a deal.” I reply “Excellent.”Jorgan says.” Prepare to meet you end.” “There’s no human child I can’t handle.” I remark. Jorgan laughs. “I never said the child wold be human.” Jorgan laughs and hangs up. My heart freezes over. “Babeh, what’s wrong?” AntiWanda asks. The child might not be human.” I stammer. “I don’t know what kind of child I’m getting.” “Shit.” AntiRip growls. “What have I done.” I shout.”I should have asked first.’ “He most likely wouldn’t have told you.”Father says. “But Way if it’s a genie child. Or some other magic race.”I point out. “ Our lives are riding on this.” What have I done. I was so looking forward to tomorrow. Now I’ve written checks my ass may not be able to cash.I let out a miserable sigh. Now I was dreading tomorrow with everything in me. End of AntiCosmo’s POV Jorgan’s POV I can’t believe it. He took the bait. That arrogant ass have no idea what he’s in for. “Did he agree?” Glenda asks. I turn to my wife the tooth fairy. “You bet he did my sweet bicuspid.” I reply “Good , that thing gives me the creeps.”Glenda says I walk over to the cage. The girl glared at me. Her eye’s radiated menace. “Your going to have a new life my little one.” I tell her. “ And a evil antifairy to chew on.” “What is it?” Glenda asks. “I have no idea.” I reply.”But there’s no way AntiCosmo will be able to tame her.” The girl lounges at me. The barrier around her begins to give way. I watch as she claws at it in vain. Suddenly cracks begin to appear. I atomic poof another as the first one shatters. My, not a moment to soon.”Glenda remarks. The cat thing stalks around in it cage.I look at Glenda and licks it’s maw. “I think it wants to eat me.”Gland says panicked. “Now I’ll never get any sleep tonight.” “Calm your self my sweet bicuspid.” I reply.” It took it two days to break the Barrie.We have plenty of time till the next one breaks.” “It’s cracking.” Glenda screams in fear. I Atomic poof two more up. The second one shatter. Then the third. I Atomic poof a different kind just as the fourth give way. “I adapting.” Glenda shrieks clinging to me.” It’s the freakin borg.” I atomic poof three more barriers. Each one a different type.The girl settles down to rest. Pink and green eyes glare at me from behind a veil of snow white hair. “Man AntiCosmo is going to have his hands full with that one.” Glenda remarks. “Which why she is so perfect.” I laugh.”Come let’s go to bed. I can’t wait until tomorrow..” The tooth fairy and I float out the room. I make sure to lock the door. Two weeks. Just two sort week, we’ll be free of antifairies forever. End of Jorgan’s POV HP’s POV I sit on my bed. I don’t know how I was going to find sleep today. The stakes were high. While I’m sure we have a 90% chance of success. It wasn’t high enough to bring me comfort.I let out a deep sigh.As I do so kind arms wrap around me. “My poor sweet P.” Happy purrs.”Got the weight of the cosmos on your shouder.” “More like the wait of the ANTICosmos.” I Sigh. I’m not doubting him believe me, but. . But.” My vice cracks as it becomes impossible to speak. “The thought of loosing one of your children is maddening.” Happy finishes for me. “Th thought of losing four in one fell swoop, plus a grand child.” “Is maddening beyond measure.” I sob out. “I don’t know if this old heart can take it.” “You have to.”Happy says.” Those kids need our guidance.” “And AC is still reeling from what Jorgan did to him.”I add. “Not he may have bitten off more then he can chew. Why must that boy be so ambitious?” “You his daddy.’Happy says kissing my cheek. “ You weren’t exactly ear marked to take over as Czar of the pixie verse, so you broke of you own chunk and ruled over that.” “I almost got my tail handed to me for it.” I remind him. “But you still won in the end.’ Happy points out. “And life have been all the better for it.” I lean against my AntiSelf. “I didn’t have much of a choice.” I sigh.” It was ether fight or lose you.” “Now Ac has his own fight to win.” Happy says.”The stakes are as high for him as it was for us back then. And like us, he and Aw will pull through. They are our brats you know.” I can’t help but worry.” I sigh. “There lives are riding on a mysterious child.” ‘I know, it worries me to sweet P.” Happy sigh.” I’d feel better if I knew What the kid was.” I’m suddenly antipinged into my pj’s. I don’t bother to ask I just crawl under the covers and snuggle with happy. I need to be near him. His dark energy always had a way of calming my frayed nerves. Happy cut out the light. I was still nervous about tomorrow. But I knew I’d be no good to anyone dead on my feet. “AntiNight sweet P.” Happy says kissing me gently. “AntiNight Happy.” End of HP’s POV Sanderson’s POV I let out a heavy sigh. “That’s how it went.” I sigh “Man , when havoc make a bet, he play for the high stakes.” Richy remarks.”This is why I don’t approve of gambling.” “And here I thought it was because you were a tight ass.” AntiMe chuckles. “I am not a tight as.” Richy huffs.” I just know gambling leads to nothing but trouble.” “Funny, you ass always seemed tight to me.” AntiRichy remarks. “Sh. .shut up AntiMe.” Richy huff. We all laugh. Except Richy who just pouts. “So what do you think this child is.” AntiMe Ponders to us. “It can be anything.” I sigh. “*gasp* What if it’s Poof?” “No way he’d have to fight Wanda for him.”AntiRichy says. It’s enough she’s handing over her godchild. To try to take both kids would be death even for Jorgan.” We all nod. I remember when he came to take Foop from AntiWanda. It took me, dad and papa too peel her off him. Normally she’s scared to death of him.But that day, as she was defending her young. She almost stomped the man into fairy dust. Even Havoc was scared to go near her. “I wonder if it’s a race we even seen before.”AntiMe muses.”That would be a real game changer.” “Come now see sense.”Richy huffs“Jorgan would never give Havoc a member of a new race.” “Not true.’ I counter. “It this race was wild and/or possibly dangerous, havoc wouldn’t be able to tame in in a mere two weeks.” “That would Doom poor havoc to fail.” AntiRichy gasps. “And assure Jorgan’s victory.” My brother’s and I trade nervous glances.To lose our antisibs was unthinkable. “I hope it is such a race.” AntiMe says. We all look at him shocked. “True it must be wild and dangerous for Jorgan to to hand it over it Havoc.” AntiMe adds “but what if he can win it’s trust I mean it’s nows nothing of the old stereotypes. The lies the other light being tell.” “It would go back and tell it’s people how great antifairies are.” I gasp.”How awesome we pixies are.” “How super cool antipixies are.” Richy chimes in. “In giving havoc a impossible challenge .” AntiRichy chimes in.”He may have given US a new ALLY.” “Man I hope it’s a new race.” I remark.” I wonder if it’ll be a boy or girl.” “ Will it have fairy like wings. Bat wings. Or any wings at all?” Richy muses. “Will it have a crown or a floaty hat thing.” “Will it purr like a pixie.” AntiRichy chuckles. Or will it hiss like a antifairy.” “What kind of watts will it wield .” AntiMe says HE suddenly jumps up with a gasp. “Will it wield watts at all?’”He muses.” Or a strange energy we’ve never seen.” “Ooo good question.” The rest of us remarks thinking. “I now one thing.” I tell the group.”The longer we stay away the longer it’ll take to get to the ceremony.” “Fates damn it.” Richy huffs.” I’ll never get to sleep” “I thought I heard voices.” Dad says floating in. “Why are you boys still up?” Papa asks “We can’t sleep.” I pout. “We’re too curious about the mystery child.” “Yeah I’m worried about that too.” Dad sighs pinging us to the kitchen. “We can’t wait to see what kind of child it is.” Richy says. “We’re hoping for a outsider.” “Outsider?” papa ask pouring milk into a kettle.” “Yeah a new and mysterious totally lethal unknown race.” AntiMe says excitedly. “Why would Jorgan give AC such a weapon?”Dad asks. “Because Jorgan's hoping it’ll try to pluck out havoc’s eye and eat it?” I reply “ But havoc is gonna whisper pretty words to it and have it eating out of his hands.” “I hope it doesn’t try to bite the hand that feeds it.” Dad sighs.”But I must agree I haven’t seen a new race in eons. Could be interesting to say the least.” “The very least.”Papa says handing out mugs of warm milk.” The milk helps calm us all down. “What Ac was planning t begin with is nothing less then sheer madness.”Dad remark. “ To bet is office on it was lunacy. Now this. That boy’s is going to give me gray hair.” We all look at him “Um have you not looked in the mirror dad.”Richy remarks.”It’s a little late to be worrying about that.” “I’m don’t have gray hair.” Dad huffs. “I have you know I’m just platinum blond.” Riiiight.” Me and my brother’s reply “Happy stop laughing and tell them.” Dad pouts. “He’s telling the truth.”Papa says.His hair’s always been that color. Though I think it’s gotten lighter.” “Screw you happy.”Dad huff.”It has not.” “Screw me? In front of the kids?” Papa gasps.”OOo kinky.” Dad rolls his eyes. “On that note.” Dad huuf..”Let me take my slut to bed.” Dad blushes deeply as his word seem to hit him. We just grin at him. “Okay.” We reply. “I . . I mean I’m put him in my bed. I. . I mean.” Dad stammers “ I mean were going to lay together. I mean sleep together, shit you know what I mean.” “We get it, you have a allot of stress to work off.” I reply “That’s not what I mean at all.” Dad moans. “Eddie he and dad are going to “BED” that all.” Richy says.”Don’t “Cuddle”TO hard out you won’t be able to get up early.” “I swear I didn’t mean it like that.” Dad whines leaning on Papa.”See you have the kids thinking I’m a dirty Pixie.” “Not dirty ,Just horny.” Papa says.” My horny little sweet pea.” “That’s it screw all of you.” Dad huffs. ‘All of us.” AntiRichy gasps.” Damn Papa you are the horny one aren’t you?” “Happy?” Dad calls. “Yes Sweet P.” Papa replies “I blame you for our kids being so perverted.” Dad says. “It’s all your fault.” “Why thank you Sweet P.” Papa chirps.”I do try to raise them well.” “Antinight my little sluts.”Dad says. “ANight dad.” We reply.”ANight slutty Papa.” “Sweet dreams my little slutlings.” Papa replies. And dad pings them to bed. I ping us “Slutlings” back to our room.We each crawl into our beds. “Aren’t we to old to be sharing a room.”Richy remarks. “No?” I reply. “Why do you want your own space?” AntiMe asks “Not really.” Richy says.”I mean it’s a big room it’s just. . .” “What?” AntiRichy asks “AntiMe you and me are nineteen already.”Richy remarks. “We’re supposed to be wanting our own space. Hell our own home.” But we have it good here.”AntiRichy says.”Free food, free rent. Free cable. And all the slutty relatives we can fuck.” “Um. . AntiMe we’re not actually supposed to be fucking them.” Richy remarks. “What’s bringing this on suddenly.” AntiMe asks I don’t know.”Richy says.” I’m just afraid people are starting to talk.” “People been talking Richy.” I remind him. “About us living with our Antiselves. About us having ties with antifairies. Hell they talk all the time about two “Single” guys adopting and raising a bunch of kids. Our family’s weird. Deal with it.” “Yeah well maybe I’m sick of being weird.” Richy snaps.”If we were normal, People wouldn’t talk shit about us. If we we normal. .I. I wouldn’t be in danger of loosing my big brother’s and sister. “ AntiRichy antipings over to him. Richy dissolve into tears. AntiMe looks down sadly. “Your right about that. Because if you were “Normal, they wouldn’t even be in your life.” I point out.” Richy If you were “Normal.’ You wouldn’t even have that shoulder your crying on. Be case normal pixies don’t associate with antifairy. Normal pixies don’t live with their antiselves. Normal pixies don’t break the rules, run wild OR Tell dirty jokes about their dads. SO be thankful your not normal.” “We know your scared Richy.” AntiMe says.’We all are. Dad and papa included. But we’re Issmade's. And Will help havoc conquer ALL his challenges.” “Besides do you really think ether dad or papa are going to just wave sadly as our antifairies is sent into oblivion?” AntiRichy adds.”Hell nah they’ll raise all kinds of hell and stomp Jorgan flat.” “True.” Richy sniffles.”Thanks you guys.” “Anytime Richy.” I reply. “I know how about a pillow pile in the center.”AntiMe suggests. “I’d like that.’Richy agrees. I ping a pile of pillow to the center of the room.We all float over and snuggle close. AntiMe is the first to fall asleep. Then AntiRichy. “Eddie? Thanks man.” Richy calls. “ For helping me see sense.’ “I’m here for you dude.” I reply “Don’t forget something.” “What?” Richy asks.” “It’s our weirdness that make us who we are.” I reply.” And that out the box weirdness that’ll help our out fox that tight ass fairy.” “I won’t forget again.Richy says.”I promise.” “Unight big bro.”I yawn. “UnNighty anight Eddie.” Richy says kissing my cheek. And together we drift off to sleep. End Sanderson’s POV HAP’s POV Sweet P float to the bed. I tackle him into it. Before he can utter a word I tickle his wings with my tail. “Get off me you nut.”My sweet P laughs His laughter was music to my ears. He have been tense all day. Even before the meeting. After it, the poor man was a bundle of nerves. It hurt so dearly to see him cry earlier. I’m suddenly pulled from thought when I’m flipped onto the bed. “Your mind wondered.”Sweet P says grinning down at me. I smile up at him. “You don’t say.” I reply “ How silly of me. “ Sweet P. Kiss my softly. “Penny for your thoughts.” Sweet P remarks pinging up under the covers. “I’m worried about my mate.”I tell him. I look at him seriously “Me?” Sweet P asks taken aback.”Why are you worried about me.” “You haven’t been yourself today.” I reply.”In a strange way you’ve been too much yourself.” “You speak in riddles love.” Sweet P says, pulling me close.”Speak plainly, my mind is too weary to decipher codes.” “You been in a serious mood all day, which is so unlike you.” I explain. “True too yourself.You’ve been fretting over you loved ones.Your little ones.” “Don’t you think that’s why I’ve been so serious all day?”Sweet P asks. “You seriously fret all the time.” I reply. “But you don’t fret so seriously that it can be seen.” “I’m fine my love, yeah I’ve been tense.” Sweet P says.” But Tomorrow’s a big day. I was merely trying to order my thought. Besides I was worried AC and AW wouldn’t get picked this this time. . Again.” “I was worried about that too.” I sigh. I snuggle into his Strong arms. I refuse to believe Ac will fail” I pout. “No matter what, My boy WILL win.” “Yes they will.”Sweet P. Says.” Now get to sleep. Tomorrows a big day.” Sweet P pings off the light. I lay awake in the dark. Sweet P’s hand caress my hair. “You need to close your eyes if you want to go to sleep.” He remarks. “Ah yes.” I mutter mindlessly.”Of course.” “Happy?” Sweet P call to me. “Yes?” I reply. “What’s wrong?” Sweet P asks “Your shaking?” “Am I.” I remark.”Terribly sorry. “ “Happy what’s wrong?” Sweet P asks I hold him tighter. “N. .nothing.” I reply. “Just freaking out.” “WHAT? Why?” Sweet P asks. “Because I’m terribly afraid of tomorrow.”I reply. “ I dearly don’t want it to come. I want it to go way and leave me and my babies to play.” I bury my face in his chest and cry. “Happy?”Sweet P gasps. “I’ve never been so afraid of a child I’ve never seen. So scared of a boy I barely now. “I sob.” Nor a little human I never heard of.All these unknowns these stranger. May the devil take them. I want nothing to do with them.” “Happy, tomorrows is change.”Sweet P says. “And with it New hope. Hope for a purr new breed of magic being. Hope for a old enemy becoming a new ally. Hope that a strange little human ,who heard nothing of us but lies. Will come to see our truths.” Sweet P raises my gaze to meet his. “Embrace those little unknowns. And make them your kin.”Sweet P adds “Don’t freak out until you have good reason to freak.” I rest my head on his chest. “Yes till then I’ll just worry seriously. . With you.”I sigh. “Till tomorrow dream with me.” Sweet P says. “And in the morning wake me with a smile.” “Always my love. “ I purr. “Antinight my beloved light.” “See you in dreams my darling darkness.” End of HAP’s POV AntiCosmo’s POV I stare out into the blood red sky of my world. Soon I’ll sole reign over it. Well AntiWanda and I. Tomorrow Timothy will be mine. I walk to my bed and plan our day. He was going to be surely. He’ll try to run. “DO I introduce his lead at the event or when he gets home?” I thing to my self. It’s would be better to wait. Though he’d look charming in his new collar. It would both embarrass and shock him. That would lead to rebellion. I want him here where I can better control him. There the fairies would try to get a few last lies in.After a fine meal I’ll take him for walkies.AS I write in my Journal I here a knock at my bedchamber door. “Come in .”I call. “Cozzie? Am I botherin ya?” AntiWanda asks “Not at all.” I reply.”Come in.” AntiWanda comes in and places Foop into the crib in my room. “Can I sleep wit you today Cozzie?” AntiWanda asks.” I don wanna be alone today?” “Your alway welcome.”I reply “Come have snuggies with your Cozzie.” AntiWanda dart over like a happy child. She dives under the covers and snuggles into me.I pet her softly on the head and return to my work. “Whatcha doing Cozzie?” AntiWanda asks “Ironing out some last minute details.” I reply. “Stalling before bed huh?” AntiWanda remarks. “I’m dong no such a thing.”I huff. “Yes you are.” AntiWanda says,” You just as nervous as I am.” “I’m not denying that.” I tell here.” I’m merely telling you I’m in no way stalling.” I wince as AntiWanda bites down on my tail. Gently she suckles the blood that seep from the fresh wound. “Though you seem a touch more nervous the I.”I add “No I ain’t.” AntiWanda pout. “Oh.” I remark.”How so?” “Dare ain’t no touch about it.”AntiWanda replies”I’m heaps more nervous den you are. And it ain’t fair.” Life is funny like that.” I sigh I but my journal away and lye down . AntiWanda rests her head upon my chest. “I’m scared Cozzie.’AntiWanda admits. “Yet I'm so excited.” “I feel the same way.”I admit as well. “That’s why I was burning off some nervous energy.” “Is dat what you were doing Cozzie?”AntiWanda asks. “Yeah, I’m too excited to sleep.”I reply. “This is the chance Ive been waiting for. To show Timothy he fits with us Far better then he ever will with his stupid wish granters. That there’s more to life then making mindless wishes.” My fingers trace the collar around AntiWanda’s neck. “I’ll show him the true meaning of freedom and happiness.” I add. “Do you thing he can be happy this way?” AntiWanda asks I do.” I reply. “I truly do. I can feel it.” I can’t wait fur training.” AntiWanda says. “I teach him everythang I know.” I think he’ll enjoy it.” I tell her. “The first week will be the hardest.But after that it’ll be smooth sailing.” “What about the known child?” Wanda asks.” What ya going ta do wit dat one?” “Treat him the same way I’ll treat Timothy.” I reply.” TO do other wise will only brew resentment and anger in Timothy.” “Him?” AntiWanda echos. “I have a strange feeling it’s a boy.” I remark. I don’t know why.” “Cause yur smart.” AntiWanda chirps Most likely.” I laugh. “Cozzie?” AntiWanda call to me. “Hmm?” I reply “When are you going to give Foop his collar?” AntiWanda asks“He’s been asking about it.” “I didn’t think he’d want one.” I remark. “He doesn’t seem like the submissive type.” “I told him it was mah Sybil of my unquestioning obedience to ya . And a sign of mah undying loyalty to ya. And he said he should have one too.” I feel a sudden weight upon my head. “So when do I get it?Foop asks “My evilness son.” I remark.”You should be asleep.” “ Noticed I was in your room.” Foop says.”I’ve come to sleep on you pillow. “ “Sleep between us.”I tell him. “ Foop I own your mother. That’s why she wears my collar.” “You own me too.” Foop huffs. “I want one.” “Do you really want to submit to me. Obey me. And allow me to rule over you?” I ask “ You be my pet as well as my on.” “I really don’t see how anything will change.” Foop says.”It’s not like I won’t be able to talk back or mouth off at you. Mother has a collar and she does both.” “She’d not supposed to.” I remark looking to my grinning love.”But very well.” I foop a collar onto Foop. “You may where my collar until your 18.”I tell him. “What happens wen I’m 18.” Foop asks. “You can decide if you want to keep it.” I reply.” Our live as a free man.” “What is I don’t want it then.’Foop asks.”Will we still be close?” :Let me put it this way.’ I reply.”I wore you grand father’s collar until MY 18th birthday.” “I understand.” Foop says hugging me.”But what if I keep it?” The you’ll remain my pet son.’ I reply ‘Like Richard is to father.” “Oooh.”Foop says. How very charming.” “Isn’t it do.”AntiWanda agrees. “Oh father did we get the bid?” Foop asks “Yes we did.”I inform him. “Or child will be Timothy.” “Timothy Turner?”Foop gasps “He’s going to be my pet Bother? YAY!” “Yay, indeed.” I cheer too. Foop lets out a sleepy yawn and nestles between AntiWanda and my self.AntiWanda wraps her tail around us both. I wrap mine around the two of them. Foop wraps his tail around our tails. WE all let out a content sigh.Foop drifts swiftly to sleep. I pet his head softly. I’m glade we’re together like this.Things will be hectic for a while.This may be our last day of peace for a while. One thing I was positive of. This will be the last day there’ll only be three of us. Soon and forever more after they will be more of us. Five, then six, then seven, then more.The fairies can have the lonely.We’ll take the wild and the feral. The chaotic youth that doesn’t fit in with society.They can keep the losers. We’ll play with the freaks. And they’ll be happy playing with the brainy Pixie god children. And the pervy AntiPixie pets.I think back to the meeting. *Flash back to earlier* “You what?” I gasp I bet that the antifairies would pull it off this year.”Father replies. “What are the stakes?”I ask “If you lose I’ll lose pixia to him”Father says.”But when I win, I’ll gain not only The whole pixital valley , but the antipixies will be allowed to have the same type of kids as you.” “I’m plan to on picking up the creepy pervy kids.”Papa adds. “And pixital is full of cubie types like me.” Edward adds. My evilness.’AntiWanda gasps. “Dis here Challenge really is a game changer.” “Not a game changer love.” I correct AntiWanda “ It’s will remap the magiverse.” *end flash back* Remap the magiverse,eh. There’s so much riding am a mere two weeks.And it all begins tomorrow.I smile to myself.I should be scared. Terrified even. But I wasn’t. I want to show Timothy my world. Teach him to embrace my mad evilness. I wanted to get to know him. His dreams. His desires. His love.Was the Timothy I know of the real him? Or a lie he shows the fairies. The turner’s. The world.Was the real Timothy waiting somewhere inside waiting for me? I wanted to chat it up with this unknown Timothy. That other unknown child as well.I shell take them both into my care and never let them go. I was excited about tomorrow. I was nervous too. But that didn’t stop me from looking forward to it. For tomorrow was the beginning of forever. End of AntiCosmo’s POV